Services and functions of the above type are utilized in a continuously increasing rate, and the rapid expansion of communication networks which accept high speeds of communication, more popularly named broadband networks, increases the number of users that can get access to video, audio and other services from the Internet with picture and sound of high quality. Access to these services is normally obtained by a conventional personal computer, equipped with a network card and/or a modem suitable for chosen type of communication network. Speakers and monitor connected to the computer can be used to give the user access to video and audio, and with a suitable video circuit card it is also possible to connect a TV to the computer, e.g. to show “streaming video” transferred via Internet. Such a TV may also have a direct connection to the communication network, when same is of type cable TV, and in a conventional way receive the TV channels transmitted on various frequencies.
Today used equipment facilitating communication to/from the Internet is thus primarily based on use of conventional personal computers (PC), and require a certain technical knowledge of the user. As a result, many users do not feel that they have the required data experience to start using the services already available, i.e. users connected to a cable TV network only use same for reception of TV programs, whereas the network may also offer broadband access to the Internet.
The main reason for this is that a user, also old age people with little experience of computer technology, finds it easy to handle the TV functions, e.g. by means of a handheld remote control unit, only requiring input of desired TV channel by depression of the appropriate key having a key number matching the channel to be watched. A computer interface is adapted for input via a mouse or a keyboard, whereby a cursor can be moved around the screen to desired program icon, and actuating said icon by a mouse clicking operation, or by depressing the “ENTER” key on a keyboard.
A conventional and common user interface of today is thus a conventional computer interface, based on a screen having Icons for various functions, and with a user moving a cursor to desired icon (or selected area of the screen) and performing an acceptance operation, e.g. by clicking a mouse, in order to start chosen operation.
For example, US. Pat. No. 5,648,781 discloses a remote control comprising a trackball for controlling the movement of a pointer (cursor) to select a displayed icon, and how this icon can be selected by a command means. Alternatively, a remote keyboard can also be used for this purpose, e.g. as disclosed in WO 99/21077. Further examples of control means are disclosed in US. Pat. No. 5,990,868, showing how a trackball can be arranged in a keyboard, or a handheld control unit, whereby the movement of a cursor can be controlled, and also acceptance of a desired cursor position can be communicated.
All the above mentioned devices can be used to control a cursor and make same take up a position in relation to icons shown on a monitor screen, and acceptance of a desired position can also be communicated. However, this method of guiding the cursor to a position over a chosen icon, and thereafter communicating acceptance of such a position, may obviously feel complicated for a person lacking computer experience.